iggy_azaleafandomcom-20200215-history
Iggy Azalea
Iggy Azalea (born: Amethyst Amelia Kelly; June 7, 1990) is an Australian hip hop recording artist signed to Island Def Jam and Mercury. Azalea is also a model represented by Wilhelmina Models, being announced the "New Face of Levi Jeans" in late 2012. She first gained recognition after the respective music videos for her promotional songs "Pu$$y" and "My World", went viral on YouTube. On 27 September 2011, Azalea released her first full-length project, a mixtape titled "Ignorant Art", saying she made it "with the intent to make people question and redefine old ideals." In 2012, Azalea became the first female and first non-American rapper to be featured on XXL's annual Top 10 Freshman cover issue. On 30 July 2012, she released a free EP, executive produced by her Grand Hustle label-boss T.I., titled "Glory". Later in October, Azalea appeared alongside T.I., B.o.B and other Grand Hustle artists at the 2012 BET Hip Hop Awards rap cypher. She released her second mixtape, "TrapGold", produced entirely by 1st Down of production team FKi and Diplo, on 11 October 2012. Her debut studio album "The New Classic" was released on April 22nd, 2014. In 2014, Azalea re-released the album "The New Classic"'' under the name "Reclassified" with several new tracks including the hits "Beg For It" and "Trouble". In 2019, Azalea released the lead single, "Sally Walker" for her upcoming second studio album, ''In My Defense. Early Life Amethyst Amelia Kelly was born June 7th, 1990 in Sydney, Australia. Her father was a comic artist and her mother was a cleaner and real estate agent. Her father left her a note in fifth grade saying he was leaving her family. Azalea admitted she had felt very depressed growing up due to being bullied and not understanding why her father left. When Azalea was about 11 or 12 she heard the song "Baby Don't Cry (Keep Ya Head Up II)" from the late rapper, Tupac Shakur, at a friend's house. She said she connected with the unique sound that wasn't very famous in her native country of Australia. Moving to America and Ignorant Art ''(2006-2011) At the age of 16, Azalea, told her mother she was "going on a holiday" to America with a friend. After two weeks in America she called her mother and told her she wasn't coming back home. The "friend" she stayed with while first coming to America wasn't actually a working and educated friend that she had described to her mother, rather she was a drug addict that she knew. Azalea said that she would rap for hours with people from the area and they always laughed at her because they thought her raps sucked. After a relationship fell through in Miami, Azalea, moved to Houston, Texas for nine months. After Hurricane Ike came through it destroyed a lot, including Azalea's apartment. During that time period Atlanta became a very popular place for rap music so Azalea moved once more. In 2009, she started a foreign hair business with a friend. In August 2010, she moved to Los Angeles when two individuals started trying to contact her due to a video she uploaded onto Youtube. After that deal went no where she started uploading more videos of her freestyling onto Youtube. In 2011, Azalea recorded and released her first full length project "Ignorant Art" which was followed by three music videos, one being released in 2012. Discography Studio albums #The New Classic'' (2014) #''Digital Distortion'' (2016-2017 - Scrapped) #''In My Defense'' (2019) EPs #''Glory'' (2012) #''Work'' (2013) #''Bounce'' (2013) #''Survive the Summer'' (2018) Mixtapes #''Ignorant Art'' (2011) #''TrapGold'' (2012) #''4 My Ratz'' (2017) Category:Iggy Azalea Category:Rappers